disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jasmín/Galería
Galería de imágenes de Jasmín. Imágenes Promocionales Jasmín.png|Jasmín. Jasmínsentada.png|Jasmín sentada. Jasmínconflor.png|Jasmín con una flor. Jasmínlámpara.png|Jasmín con una lámpara. Jasmín&Rajah.png|Jasmín con Rajah. JasmínVestidoMorado.png|Jasmín con su vestido morado. Jasmínredesign.png|Jasmín rediseñada. Jasmínrededign.png|Jasmín rediseñada. Jasmíninvierno.png|Jasmín rediseñada invernal. JasmínDisneyPets.png|Jasmín con su elefante. JasmínDisneyPets02.jpg|Jasmín con su tigre Sultán. Cliparts Jasmínclipart.png|Jasmín. Jasmínclipartcarpet.png|Jasmín en la Alfombra Mágica. Jasmínclipartcarpet02.png|Jasmín en la Alfombra Mágica. Jasmínclipartcarpet03.png|Jasmín, vestida de invierno, en la Alfombra Mágica. Jasmínvelo.png|Jasmín con un velo. Jasmínpeine.png|Jasmín peinándose. Jasmínacostada.png|Jasmín acostada. Jasmínconpalo.png|Jasmín con un palo. Jasmínespejo02.png|Jasmín mirándose al espejo. Jasmínespejo.png|Jasmín enfrente del espejo. Jasmínturbante.png|Jasmín con un turbante. Jasmínflores.png|Jasmín con un jarrón de flores. Jasmínpájaros.png|Jasmín con pájaros. Jasmínpaloma.png|Jasmín con una paloma. Jasmínventana.png|Jasmín asomada a la ventana. Jasmínlampara.png|Jasmín con una lámpara. Jasmínmorado.png|Jasmín con su vestido morado. Jasmínfacial.png|Imagen facial de Jasmín. Jasmín&PríncipeAli.png|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali. Jasmín&Ali.png|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali bailando. Jasmín&Aladdín.png|Jasmín y Aladdín. JasminAladdin&Carpet.png|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali en la Alfombra Mágica. JasminAladdin&Horse.png|Jasmín y Aladdín subidos en un caballo. Jasmín&Rajah02.png|Jasmín y Rajah. JasminRajahFlowers.png|Jasmín llena de flores la cabeza de Rajah. JasminRajahDuermen.png|Jasmín y Rajah durmiendo. JasminRajahAbrazo.png|Jasmín abraza a Rajah. JasminLee.png|Jasmín leyendo una carta encima de Rajah. JasmínRajahBebé.png|Jasmín sosteniendo a Rajah de pequeño. Jasmín&Abu.png|Jasmín y Abú. Jasmín&Abulampara.png|Jasmín y Abú con una lámpara. PicsArt_06-11-01.43.50.jpg|Jasmín encima de Abú, convertido en elefante. Películas Aladdin Jasmin01.jpg|Jasmín abraza a Rajah. Jasmin02.jpg|Un mercadero le ofrece joyas a Jasmín. Jasmin03.jpg|Otro mercadero le ofrece pescado a Jasmín. Jasmin04.jpg|Un mercadero se enfada con Jasmín. Jasmin05.jpg|Aladdín defiende a Jasmín del mercadero. Jasmin06.jpg|Aladdín y Jasmín se escapan. Jasmin07.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdin hablan. Jasmin08.jpg|Jasmín le grita a un guardia. Jasmin09.jpg|Jasmín llora junto a Rajah. Jasmin10.jpg|Jasmín abraza a Rajah. Jasmin11.jpg|El Sultán le ofrece a Jasmín que se case con Jafar. Jasmin12.jpg|Jasmín se encierra en su cuarto cob Rajah. Jasmin13.jpg|Jasmín pensativa. Jasmin14.jpg|Jasmín y Rajah escuchan ruidos. Jasmin15.jpg|Jasmín y Rajah se miran. Jasmin16.jpg|Jasmín. Jasmin17.jpg|Jasmín habla con el Príncipe Ali. Jasmin18.jpg|Jasmín le tapa la cara al Príncipe Ali con su turbante. Jasmin19.jpg|El Príncipe Ali le ofrece a Jasmín dar un paseo. Jasmin20.jpg|Jasmín coge la mano del Príncipe Ali. Jasmin21.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali se suben a la Alfombra Mágica. Jasmin22.jpg|Jasmín abraza al Príncipe Ali subidos en la Alfombra Mágica. Jasmin23.jpg|El Príncipe Ali le da a Jasmín una flor. Jasmin24.jpg|Jasmín toca las nubes. Jasmin25.jpg|Jasmín se siente libre. Jasmin26.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali ven las aves. Jasmin27.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali saludan. Jasmin28.jpg|Jasmín acaricia a un potro. Jasmin29.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali se abrazan dándose las manos. Jasmin30.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali se reflejan en el agua. Jasmin31.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali ven los fuegos artificiales. Jasmin32.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali conversan. Jasmin33.jpg|Jasmín apoya su cabeza en el hombro del Príncipe Ali. Jasmin34.jpg|El Príncipe Ali deja a Jasmín en su casa. Jasmin35.jpg|El Príncipe Ali se despide de Jasmín. Jasmin36.jpg|Jasmín y el Príncipe Ali se besan. Jasmin37.jpg|Jasmín le presenta a su padre al Príncipe Ali. Jasmin38.jpg|Jasmín y su padre enfadados. Jasmin39.jpg|Jasmín y su padre asustados. Jasmin40.jpg|Jafar se apodera de Jasmín. Jasmin41.jpg|Jasmín defiende al Príncipe Ali de Jafar. Jasmin42.jpg|Jasmín se entera de que el Príncipe Ali es Aladdín. Jasmin43.jpg|Jafar aparta a Aladdín de Jasmín. Jasmin44.jpg|Jasmín ejerce de esclava de Jafar. Jasmin45.jpg|Jafar muerde la manzana que porta Jasmín. Jasmin46.jpg|Jasmín con la cara manchada de manzana. Jasmin47.jpg|Jafar le ofrece una corona a Jasmín. Jasmin48.jpg|Jasmín tirada en el suelo. Jasmin49.jpg|Jasmín se pone la corona de Jafar. Jasmin50.jpg|Jasmín seduce a Jafar. Jasmin51.jpg|Jasmín repudia a Jafar. Jasmin52.jpg|Jasmín besa a Jafar. Jasmin53.jpg|Jasmín encerrada en un reloj de arena. Jasmin54.jpg|A Jasmín le cae arena encima. Jasmin55.jpg|Jasmín casi enterrada de arena. Jasmin57.jpg|Aladdín rompe el reloj y saca a Jasmín. Jasmin58.jpg|Aladdin coge a una Jasmín inestable. Jasmin59.jpg|Jasmín, el Sultán y Rajah como esclavos de Jafar. Jasmin60.jpg|Jasmín, el Sultán y Rajah son convertidos de nuevo. Jasmin61.jpg|Aladdín le pide disculpas a Jasmín. Jasmin62.jpg|El Genio Azul les pide a Aladdín y Jasmín que hagan las paces. Jasmin63.jpg|El Genio Azul ajunta a Jasmín y Aladdín. Jasmin64.jpg|Jasmín y el Genio Azul. Jasmin65.jpg|Aladdín levanta a Jasmín. Jasmin66.jpg|El Genio Azul abraza a Jasmín, Rajah, Aladdín, Abú, la Alfombra Mágica y al Sultán. Jasmin67.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín. Jasmin68.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín se besan. ''The Return of Jafar Jasmin001.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín. Jasmin002.jpg|Jasmín y su padre enfadados. Jasmin003.jpg|Jasmín enfadada con Aladdín. Jasmin004.jpg|Jasmín se pelea con Iago. Jasmin005.jpg|Jasmín habla con Iago. Jasmin006.jpg|Jasmín se mira en el espejo. Jasmin007.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín hablan con Iago. Jasmin008.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín hablan. Jasmin009.jpg|Jasmín le da un beso a Iago. Jasmin010.jpg|Jasmín se despide de Aladdín. Jasmin011.jpg|El Genio Azul habla con Jasmín. Jasmin012.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín. Jasmin013.jpg|El Genio Azul abraza a Jasmín, Aladdín y Abú. Jasmin014.jpg|Jasmín mira una figura que le hace el Genio con magia. Jasmin015.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín subidos en la Alfombra Mágica. Jasmin016.jpg|El Genio Azul abraza a Jasmín y Aladdín. Jasmin017.jpg|El Genio Azul, Jasmín y Aladdín vestidos de mexicanos. Jasmin018.jpg|El Genio Azul, Jasmín y Aladdín subidos en un globo aerostático. Jasmin019.jpg|El Genio Azul, Jasmín y Aladdín vestidos de cazadores. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves JasmínA.jpg|Jasmín vestida de novia. JasmínB.jpg|Jasmín mira a su padre. JasmínC.jpg|Jasmín abraza a su padre. JasmínD.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín vestidos de novios. JasmínE.jpg|El Genio Azul habla con Jasmín y su padre. JasmínF.jpg|Jasmín se ve reflejada en una tetera. JasmínG.jpg|Jasmín coge las manos de Aladdín. JasmínH.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín. JasmínI.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín en la Alfombra Mágica. JasmínJ.jpg|Jasmín abraza a Aladdín. JasmínK.jpg|Arbusto en forma de corazón con una imagen de Jasmín y Aladdín. JasmínL.jpg|El Genio Azul le da un beso a Jasmín. JasmínM.jpg|Jasmín convertida en Cenicienta. JasmínN.jpg|Jasmín convertida en Blancanieves. JasmínO.jpg|Los Animales del Bosque se acercan a una Jasmín convertida en Blancanieves. JasmínP.jpg|El Genio sostiene una imagen de Jasmín. JasmínQ.jpg|El Genio sostiene una imagen de Jasmín como Minnie Mouse. JasmínR.jpg|El Genio sostiene una imagen de Jasmín como Jessica Rabbit. JasmínS.jpg|El Genio sostiene una imagen de Jasmín como Ariel. JasmínT.jpg|Jasmín abraza a su padre antes de casarse con Aladdín. JasmínU.jpg|Jasmín lanza su ramo de flores. JasmínV.jpg|Jasmín se besa con Aladdín después de casarse. Mickey's Magical Christmas ToonsBestChristmas.png|Jasmín (izquierda) cantando The Best Christmas of All. The Lion King 1½ PersonajesCine1-LK½.png|Jasmín (derecha) al final de The Lion King 1½. Ralph Breaks the Internet Jasmin&Cinderella.jpg|Jasmín y Cenicienta defendiéndose. JasmínAriel&Blancanieves.jpg|Jasmín, Ariel y Blancanieves hablan con Vanellope. DisneyPrincessRalph.jpg|Jasmín y demás princesas Disney hablan con Vanellope. Jasmín&RajahRalph.jpg|Jasmín y Rajah modernizados. JasmínAriel&Bella.jpg|Jasmín, Ariel y Bella. JasmínElsa&Ariel.jpg|Jasmín, Ariel y Elsa en la Alfombra Mágica. Series Aladdin (the series) Jasmín_vestida_RebeccaCunningham.png|Jasmín vestida como Rebecca Cunningham de TaleSpin. House of Mouse AladdínJasmínGenio_HouseOfMouse.png|Jasmín con Aladdín y el Genio. Jasmín Ariel HoM.png|Jasmín hablando con Ariel. Amontonados_HouseOfMouse.png|Jasmín (arriba) amontonada con otros Dibus. Jasmín HoM.jpg|Jasmín y su padre. Sofia the First Jasmín_SofiaTheFirst.png|Jasmín en Sofia the First. Sofia y Jasmín.png|Jasmín junto a Sofia. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts JasmínKH.jpg|Jasmín en Kingdom Hearts. SoraDonaldGoofy&Princesas.png|Jasmín y las Princesas del Corazón con Sora, Donald y Goofy. JasmínKH02.jpg|Jasmín. Jasmín&AladdinKH.jpg|Jasmín y Aladdín. JasmínSoraJafar.jpg|Sora defiende a Jasmín de Jafar. Disney Universe Jasmín_DisneyUniverse.png|Disfraz de Jasmín. Disney Magical World Jasmín_DisneyMagicalWorld.png|Jasmín en Disney Magical World. Jasmín_MagicalWorld.jpg|Jasmín, Aladdín y el Genio Azul en Disney Magical World. Disney INFINITY Jasmín_DisneyINFINITY.png|Jasmín en Disney INFINITY 2.0. Jasmín_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Jasmín como ciudadano. JasmínDisneyINFINITY.jpg|Jasmín, Aladdín y Buzz Lightyear. Disney Emoji Blitz JasmínEmoji.png|Emoji de Jasmín. Disney Crossy Road JasmínCrossy.png|Jasmín con su traje rojo. JasmínCrossy2.jpeg|Jasmín con su traje morado. Parques y espectáculos AladdinJasmin&Genio_parque.png|Jasmín, Aladdín y el Genio en un parque Disney. JPG580687.jpg JPG580683.jpg JPG580684.jpg Jasmine-Walt-Disney-World-1000x563.jpg jasmine-portrait-f.jpg meet-princess-jasmine-02.jpeg 10053_10152245929453274_1895659977_n.jpg 31139121235_161895bf0f_b.jpg Aladdin at White House Kids State Dinner_2_by Scott Suchman.jpg|Aladdin on Broadway Jasmine-Arielle-Jacobs_Photo-By-Deen-van-Meer.jpg 018117f52ba0e33ae33d6ec50dad3283.jpg Mercancía Oficial Peluches Jasmine Plush Doll.jpg 1262000440007.jpg Jasmine Plush Doll and Storybook Set.jpg Jasmine_Plush_-_Aladdin_the_Musical_-_15'.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Jasmine Plush Doll.jpg Disney Aladdin Toddler Jasmine.jpg Hallmark Itty Bittys Jasmine Plush.jpg Disney Jasmine Plush Purse.jpg Juguetería Disney Designer Doll- Jasmine.jpg|Edición Limitada Disney Limited Edition Doll Jasmine.jpg|Edición Limitada D23 Limited Edition Red Jasmine Doll.jpg|Edición Limitada Jasmine Limited Edition Doll Set.jpg|Edición Limitada Disney Aladdin Holiday 1999 Princess Jasmine Doll.jpg|Edición Limitada disney fairytale designer collection jasmine.jpg|Edición Limitada Aladdin and Jasmine Limited Edition Doll Set.jpg Jasmine Classic Doll with Abu Figure.jpg Disney Princess Palace Pets Doll Set.jpg 2015 Deluxe Singing Jasmine Doll.jpg Singing-jasmine-doll.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set.jpg Jasmine Sparkling Doll 2012.jpg Jasmine Deluxe Wardrobe Bridal Gown.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Jasmine Doll.jpg JasmineACDoll.jpg Jasmine_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Disney Princess Toddler Jasmine Doll.jpg Disney Princess Sing and Shimmer Toddler Doll.jpg Princess_Jasmine_Doll_-_Aladdin_the_Musical_-_11.jpg Figuras especiales Jasmine Couture de Force Figurine.jpg Be Adventurous-Jasmine Personality Pose Figurine.jpg Enesco Disney Traditions by Jim Shore Princess Jasmine Figurine.jpg Jasmine Figurine by Jim Shore.jpg Disneyland París - princesa Jasmine caja de música.jpg Disney Wishing Well Sculpture - Jasmine.jpg STB-Jasmine-DP6-Love-Is-In-The-Even.jpg Jasmine by Lenox.jpg Jasmine Bust Figurine - Disney Aladdin_Grand Jester Studios.jpg Disney Precious Moments Figure - You Make All My Wishes Come True.jpg Jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg Disney Showcase Couture de Force Aladdin's 25th JASMINE in Red Figurine.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Figurine by Arribas.jpg A Wish Come True-Jasmine and Aladdin Wedding Figurine.jpg Disney Traditions Aladdin Magic Carpet Musical Figurine Jim Shore.jpg Disney Medium Figure Statue - Aladdin and Jasmine A Whole New World.jpg Disney Music Box - Aladdin & Jasmine Music Box.jpg Disney by Britto Figure - Aladdin 25th Anniversary.jpg Art_of_Jasmine_Snow_Globe.jpg 3301-cd-617s_2.jpg Ornamentos 2013 Disney Store Princess JASMINE ALADDIN Sketchbook Christmas Ornament.jpg Jasmine Sketchbook Ornament - Lavender.jpg Disney Store 2016 Princess Jasmine Sketchbook Christmas Ornament.jpg Jasmine Sketchbook Ornament.jpg Disney Princess ornament 2012 Holiday.jpg Disney Christmas Ornament - Jasmine Dress.jpg Hallmark Ornament Rsn Fgrn Jasmine.jpeg 7b0a341e65fe6b42d5b732364ccf61e0.jpg 2015 MUSICAL Sketchbook Christmas Ornament.jpg disney jasmine Precious Moments ornaments.jpg Jasmine Shoe Ornament.jpg disney jasmine ear hat ornaments.jpg 2009 Disney Store Jasmine Winter Christmas Ornament purple Dress.jpg Pines D23 The Art of Jasmine pin set.jpg|Edición Limitada Jasmine & Aladdin - Fairytale Designer Collection Limited Edition Pin set.jpg|Edición Limitada Disney Princess Designer Collection Jasmine.jpg|Edición Limitada Jasmine Pin.jpg Disfraces Jasmine Costume for Kids.jpg Disney Store Pincess Jasmine Costume for Girls.jpg Jasmine Limited Edition Costume.jpg Disney Store Little Girls 2 Piece Aladdin Princess Jasmine Costume.jpg Disney Store Style T-Shirts and Costumes princess.jpg Jasmine Costume for Girls.jpg Jasmine Costume Disney.jpg Jasmine Costume for Baby.jpg Disney Parks Authentic Princess Jasmine Costume.jpg Jasmine Costume for Kids 2017.jpg Disney Store Princess Jasmine Limited Edition.jpg Disney Deluxe Aladdin Princess Jasmine Costume Shoes.jpg Jasmine Costume Shoes for Kids.jpg Jasmine Costume Shoes for Kids 2017.jpg Accesorios Tiaras Jasmine Tiara by Arribas Brothers.jpg Jasmine Tiara for Kids.jpg Disney Parks Deluxe Princess Jasmine Crown Tiara for Costume.jpg Aladdin Jasmine Princess tiara costume cosplay Halloween costumes.jpg Jasmine Tiara for Kids 2017.jpg Anillos Ring Jasmine Stone Little Twinkle Ring.jpg Ring Jasmine lamp My Treasure Ring.jpg Tokyo Disney Store Disney Princess ring Aladdin and the Magic Lampsize.jpg Ring pillow tiara Princess Jasmine.jpg Brazaletes Misanga · Bracelet Aladdin.jpg Misanga · Bracelet Jasmine.jpg Bracelet Jasmine Lamp Good Luck Charm.jpg Bracelet Jasmine Organza Hair Up Bracelet.jpg Bracelet watch Jasmine Natural Stone.jpg Jasmine Bangle by Alex and Ani.jpg Collares Jasmine Jewelry Set.jpg Jasmine Costume Jewelry Set.jpg Jasmine Jewelry Set 2017.jpg Necklace Jasmine Lamp Amulet Pendant.jpg Necklace Jasmine Silhouette Amulet Pendant.jpg Bolsos D23 Jasmine Purse.jpg|Edición Limitada Tote bag Jasmine canvas FTW.jpg Tote Bag Aladdin Walkers Fashion Collection.jpg Tote bag Aladdin walk.jpg Pouch Accessory Jasmine Stuffed toy Wind.jpg Sumaposha Aladdin Hi!.jpg Pouch Accessory Aladdin Walk.jpg Pencil case pen case Jasmine Bright.jpg Pouch Accessory Jasmine Scribble.jpg Aladdin walk with regular pass · pass case coin case.jpg Tissue case with fastener Jasmine Scribble.jpg Pouch Accessory Jasmine Die Cut Scribbler.jpg LLaveros Jasmine Stained Glass Key Ring Key Chain Gift for Girls.jpg key chain Jasmine YOKOHO stained glass.jpg Jasmine Dress Key Ring Key Chain wBow Kawaii Gift for Girls.jpg key chain Jasmin shoes.jpg cocina art of jasmine ceramic pink coffee mug.jpg Art of Jasmine Coffee Mug Lavender.jpg Jasmine Mug.jpg Art of Jasmine Display - Aladdin and Jasmine Mugs.jpg DISNEY THE ART OF JASMINE Limited Edition plate.jpg Otros Jasmine Dress Charm by PANDORA.jpg Jasmine Pop! Vinyl Figure by Funko.jpg Otras Stitch_Aladdin&Jasmín.png|Jasmín y Aladdín con Stitch en un anuncio de Lilo & Stitch. these-illustration-show-the-anatomy-of-a-disney-characters-style-4.jpg|Anatomía de Jasmín. : Categoría:Galerías de imágenes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de personajes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de Princesas Disney